Christmas Kitties
by CodyRexBeth
Summary: Mavis and Oliver Hanson get the surprise of their lifetime when the Akatsuki members show up on their doorstep-in kitty form! Journey with the Hanson siblings as they welcome the Akatsuki into their lives. Not necessarily with open arms. At least in Mavis's case.
1. Christmas Eve wishes

Rex: Why not?

Needless to say I do not own any Naruto characters. If I did Gaara would be naked all the time.

XXX

Twelve year old Oliver Hanson stared up at the second star to the right. He closed his eyes crossed his fingers and wished.

'_Please star grant my wish. I wish for lifelong friends and for my sister to be happier.'_

He climbed back into bed and snuggled up to his old toy Mr. Monkey the monkey.

Down stairs a young woman sat at the island in the kitchen typing like a mad woman to get her homework in on time. She finished the paragraph she was on and triumphantly hit send. Once it sent she shut down the laptop and downed the rest of her Red Bull and coffee mix. It was three in the morning and she was dead tired. It was Christmas tomorrow…or well right now.

The girl went to the downstairs closet and shoved some things aside before pulling out a small basket filled with various cat supplies out. She placed the basket under the Christmas tree and wearily headed up to bed. Within seconds she fell onto her bed and was fast asleep.

High in the sky the second star to the right shinned brighter than ever before. It seemed to be laughing.

XXX

In another universe a group of men sat around a table as they listened to their leader. A raven haired man's ears pricked and a shiver went down his spine. He frowned slightly, but brushed it off and turned his attention back to his leader. A few minutes later they were dismissed to their rooms.

"Ummm Tobi wants to know when we got a big black portal." The masked man asked confused.

The members paused and stared at it.

"Tobi what the fuck did you do you masked little fucker!" a silver haired man burst out angrily.

"Tobi didn't do anything! Tobi swears!" he said frantically.

While they bickered the portal came closer and without warning sucked them in. The more vocal members yelled in shock then their world went black.

XXX

"WAKE UP MAVIS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Oliver burst into his sister's room four hours later and jumped on her.

"OI YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" Mavis shouted angry. She glared at him and he grinned cheekily.

Mavis was about to kill him when the doorbell rang.

"CLARA IS HERE!" Oliver shouted.

"WELL GET THE FUCKING DOOR!" Mavis yelled back.

Oliver grinned and ran out the room with Mavis coming out a few minute later. They came downstairs to see a blonde haired woman standing there with two bags and a box in her arms.

"Stop yelling at each other and help me!" Clara snapped wobbling.

The Hanson siblings grinned at each other and helped Clara. Mavis grabbed the box and Oliver the bags.

"What's in here?" Mavis asked.

Clara shrugged. "I found it on your door step. You tell me."

Oliver came over and watched his sister open the box. Clara and Oliver squealed. Mavis sighed. "Great kittens." She muttered.

XXX

Rex: Keeping it short as a little introduction chapter of sort. R&R!


	2. Christmas day

Rex: Second chapter. Enjoy. For stories sake Tobi is Madara and Sasori is here.

Still don't own any Naurto. Except my Gaara plushie.

XXX

Mavis, Clara, and Oliver stood in a circle staring down at the kittens. The kittens stared back. Slowly Clara reached in and picked up the yellow one with brilliant blue eyes.

"She's awfully cute." She noted head cocked to one side.

"_I fucking love this blonde haired bitch!"_ Hidan said laughing his head off. Kisame grinned showing off a set of very sharp teeth.

The kitten narrowed its eyes and hissed at her scratching her wrist. The kittens in the box laughed as well as they could. The blonde kitten ran under the couch glaring at the dust bunnies.

Mavis picked the box off the back of the couch and set it on the floor. She gently tipped it over and the kittens climbed out slowly. They sat in a line facing Mavis, Oliver, and Clara who was nursing her wound and glaring at the spot where Deidara had vanished. Just then the doorbell rang. Mavis stood up from her spot on the ground as she played with Tobi.

"You guys name the creatures while I get the door." She instructed.

"Yes madam!" Clara and Oliver said loudly.

Mavis rolled her eyes and nearly tripped over Itatchi who she dubbed Night. He seemed to like the name. She picked him up and went to the door. Opening it she found their elderly neighbor Mrs. Highwater and a police officer.

"Can I help you officer?" she asked politely.

Mrs. Highwater smirked and Mavis really wanted to wipe that smirk off her smug little face.

The man coughed. "Well Mrs. Highwater here reported a noise disturbance. Is everything alright miss?"

Mavis put of a sugary smile. "Of course officer! My brother was just a little overly excited for his Christmas presents this morning."

The man nodded. "Well I'll leave you to your business. Happy holidays."

He turned to leave with Mrs. Highwater snapping at him. Mavis smirked. She shut the door and went to the living room to see utter chaos. There was wrapping paper all over the place and the kittens were having the time of their lives playing in it.

"Really? You couldn't wait until I came back for presents?" Mavis asked only slightly annoyed.

Both Clara and Oliver hung their heads then shoved Mavis onto the couch with Itatchi in her hands still. He gave a surprised meow. Mavis sat him down on the sofa seat and he jumped down to gather around his team mates. Slowly the auburn haired female tucked her legs under herself and reached for the biggest present in her pile. She noticed from the way it was packaging it was Oliver's. Opening it she found various beauty supplies. Blush, mascara, eye shadow, ect. She glanced up at him eye brow raised.

He went red and looked down. "Cassie help me pick it out." He mumbled.

"Cassie?" Mavis asked.

Clara smirked. "His _crush."_

"Awwww!" Mavis cooed to her younger brother. "And here I thought he'd forever think girls were yucky!"

"Girls _are_ yucky!" Oliver insisted blushing.

Mavis and Clara laughed. Clara slung her arm around Oliver's shoulders forcing him to her side. "Don't worry Ollie one day you'll think that girls are the most magical things on earth!" she said cheerfully.

Oliver wrenched himself away and sat down on the huge recliner. He munched on some of his Christmas candy.

"So what did you name the poor things?" Mavis asked as she petted Tobi and un-wrapped the rest of her presents.

Clara pointed to Sasori. "He's Scorpion because of the mark on his chest." Mavis picked him up and looked at him closely. There it was. "Indeed it is." Mavis agreed. She set Scorpion down and he sulked away. She giggled.

Oliver held up Kisame and Hidan, his so far favorites, and checked his phone. He glanced at his sister who was cuddled up on the couch with Clara and some of the kittens.

"Hey dearest ginger sister?" he asked sweetly.

She glanced at him with a skeptical look.

"Yes dearest ginger brother?" she replied.

The kittens looked from sibling to sibling.

"Do you think it would be alright if I went to Drew's Christmas party tonight? I promise to be home by midnight!" Oliver begged.

Clara snickered. "I remember your sister and I's first party. It where little Mavy lost her V-card!" she cackled.

Mavis rolled her eyes and Oliver stood up. "I'm out!" he said dropping Hidan and Kisame to the floor. He walked out of the living room clutching his Christmas goodies.

"I don't mind if you go! Just be back at midnight and call if you're going to be late!" Mavis called after him.

Clara got up snickering and Mavis munched on some chocolate and gently petted a purring Konan who had been named Origami.

Sasori was Scorpion.

Kisame was Bruce, the shark from Finding Nemo.

Kakazu was Puppet

Pein was Pippy, after Pippy Long stocking.

Deidara was Puff.

Zetzu was Ying and Yang.

Itatchi was Night.

Tobi was Candy corn.

Hidan was Demon.

Mavis looked up to see Demon scratching her leather couch.

"Oi! You little fucker!" she snapped at him.

He looked at her then went back to destroying it. Mavis growled and stood up being careful of Origami, and kicked at Demon. She caught him and sent him soaring under the tree.

"Little silver furred fucker." She mumbled under her breath.

Origami wanted to get down so Mavis knelt down. As soon as she was low enough Demon ran and jumped and landed securely down the front of her shirt. The auburn haired girl hissed as he clawed and forcefully drug him out. She held him up to eye level and they hissed at each other.

"Why are hissing at the cat?" Clara asked walking back into the room with a bottle of clear liquid in one hand and four boxes of Smores poptarts.

"He isn't a cat he's a perverted little demon." Mavis stated annoyed. She dropped Demon on the couch and he hisses at her. She growled right back and fell onto the other couch shaped like and L and narrowly avoided crushing Puppet and Pippy. The former which had her wallet.

"How the fuck did Puppet get my wallet?" Mavis asked confused.

Clara shrugged. "I dunno. They sure are weird colors though. I mean one's blue, one has stitches all over his body, and one is black and white."

Mavis glanced over at the cats. IT was true. They remind me of something. I forget what though. I know I've seen the black and white evenly before." She frowned then shrugged it off. She accepted a pop tart from Clara.

Clara gazed at the kitties. "True. I know I've seen them before." The blonde shrugged. "All well. Cheers." She held the bottle up to Mavis.

"Cheer to the freaken weekend!" Mavis sang quoting the Rihanna song.

Clara giggled. "Cheers to slightly underage drinking!"

Mavis grinned. Swiped the bottle, and took a long sip. She swallowed the Vodka feeling it burn her throat. She coughed. Clara laughed and took a drink. Neither noticed the kittens leave.

"Nothing says the birth of our savior like drinking!" Clara said cheerfully.

They collapsed into a fit of giggles.

_With the kittens…_

"Does anyone remember how were got here, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"One minute Tobi was sleeping and the next he was flying through a portal and then blacked out!" Tobi said cheerfully.

Deidara resisted the urge to brutally murder him.

"It appears as if these girls and the little one think we are their pets." Itatchi said quietly. Pein nodded.

"We will play the part of their pets until we find a way to retain our human forms." Pein said. "And _no_ killing them." He glanced pointedly at Hidan who hissed in annoyance.

"Am I under stood?"

"Yes Leader-sama!"

The kittens wandered off to explore. Kisame found the fish tank in the formal dining room and watched them utterly fascinated. Kakazu and Hidan found the pool room which Hidan was delighted by the bubbles in the hot tub. That was until Kakazu pushed him in.

Sasori and Deidara plus Tobi found Mavis's room. It was black, white, and purple. Everything was those colors. Her clothes were all around the floor and bed a few managed to stay in the closet. Tobi wandered over to the closet and let out a shriek.

"SENPI!" he shouted.

Irritated Deidara came over and stared at the horror in front of him.

"Sasori-danna you may want to come over here, yeah!" he called.

Grumbling Sasori came over and stared at the things in shock. "What are those things?" he asked stunned.

"I think those are us, yeah." Deidara stated staring at them.

Tobi cocked his head to one side. "Where's Tobi?" he asked somewhat sadly.

"There you little bastards are." An annoyed voice said.

Without warning the three kittens were picked up without warning and held in Mavis's arms. She seemed angry for some reason. She glanced at the Akastuki plushies in her closest.

"You better have not hurt them or I'll be forced to hurt you." She threatened halfheartedly.

"OI SOULESS GINGER BITCH GET DOWHN HERE!" an unfamiliar girlish voice commanded.

Mavis grinned and headed down the stairs slowly. Instantly a brunette haired female launched herself at Mavis and tackled her to the ground. The kittens tumbled to the ground and ran out of the way. The brunette buried her face into the Mavis's neck.

"Chloe I swear to Hello Kitty if you do not stop snuggling my breasts I will eat your Christmas candy." Mavis threatened.

The girl gasped and quickly got off her bouncing on her toes and snuggling Origami who looked annoyed. Pippy wasn't looking to happy either. Another brunette haired female approached Mavis and helped her off the floor. The two girls hugged.

"Hey Taylor." Mavis greeted the girl.

"Sup soulless ginger bitch." Taylor greeted back.

The group of girl headed into the kitchen where Mavis had been cooking the night before. They snacked on various sweets until Oliver came dwn to see what all the noise was about.

Chloe sniffed the air around him then grimaced. "What did you do? Bathe in it?"

Oliver pouted. "Too much?"

The girls nodded. The twelve year old grumbled and headed up stairs. He came down fifteen minutes later with his collar popped. Taylor giggled and un-popped his collar. "No way little guy."

Ten minutes later a car pulled up to the house. Oliver hugged his sister away from the eyes of his friends and ran out the door. The group of girls watched as his friend Nick's mother drove them away. Mavis found herself crying.

"Awww sweetie!" Taylor said soothingly.

"I'm fine." Mavis said laughing through her tears. "I wish mom and dad could have seen him go off to his first Jr. High party."

"They'd be so proud of you both." Chloe comforted.

Clara agreed. "You did an awesome raising him Mavy."

The girls headed into the living room where they watched Christmas movie specials with the kittens. There they fell asleep until they got a rather rude awakening.

XXX

Rex: A little insight into the past of the Hanson siblings. R&R!


End file.
